


Neighborly

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Simple little story, Smut, ge, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: Daryl needs someone to play girlfriend with him at a work party to show his boss how responsible and grown up he is. He decides to ask his neighbor Carol and discovers that she's just the right one for him;) This is a prompt from pharmtechgirl71 who is a lovely human being, talented writer and just all round awesome!!! Go read her work if you aren't already a huge fan like me:)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pharmtechgirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/gifts).



_ **Neighborly** _

There were things that Daryl wanted. He wanted a house where he could plant roots, a place that he could be proud of. The duplex he shared with his neighbor Carol was good enough for now, but he wanted a house of his own. Home ownership took money though and job security, this was his next goal in life.

When his boss, Hershel Greene, invited him to a dinner party at his home, he knew it was his chance to show that he was ready for advancement. He had been working at Greene's Auto body for five years, and he wanted more. Everyone knew Hershel was looking for a new manager since he was retiring soon and Daryl wanted it so bad he could taste it. It was also known that Hershel was a man of God and that he valued family and marriage. More than once he'd talked about how the stability of marriage made a man trustworthy and that it was admirable for a man to commit to one woman. Daryl had nothing against marriage; he just had trouble finding the right woman.

By the day of the dinner party, he still didn't have a date, and he knew that it would be better if he could find someone to go with. His brother, Merle, suggested a few women that he had dated, but none of them were quite his style, Merle was known to date somewhat trashy women. It wouldn't help his cause to bring a woman who'd get drunk and start taking her clothes off during the cocktail hour.

Daryl paced the floor of his duplex and didn't know which way to turn. If he wanted advancement, he'd have to show Mr. Greene that he was a responsible man who was ready to settle down and take life seriously.

Daryl stared out his kitchen window as he finished up the lunch dishes, and prayed for an answer. In a way that never happens, the answer came right into view.

  
  


Carol was outside in the backyard watering her flowers and looking beautiful as always when the idea came over him.

Carol was the type to really listen and to help a friend in need; surely she would at least entertain the idea. Daryl mustered up the courage to walk out into the backyard where she was standing in her denim shorts and a flowery tank top. As he approached her, she looked up and smiled the way she always did, and he had a good feeling about her response.

  
  


"Hey there, neighbor! Would you be willing to do me a nice favor?" he asked.

"Do you need another spider killed?" she

teased.

"Nothing like that," he chuckled. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to come with me to my boss's house for a dinner party."

"Me? Why me?"

"My boss is a little old-fashioned, and I think if I want to get promoted he should see me with a steady girlfriend. I sound like a jerk, don't I?"

"Trying to pull the wool over the boss's eyes, huh?" she laughed.

"I'm sorry, Carol. It's just that I know he will respect me more if he thinks I'm settling down a little and I could sure use a promotion. I really do sound like a jerk."

"It's OK, Daryl, I'll come."

"You're a doll, thank you. Can I come pick you up at 7?"

"Sure. A nice dinner at a fancy house will do me just fine. Hershel Greene is one of the richest men in town, so I'll go along with your little scheme."

Daryl leaned in to kiss her cheek and promised he'd show her a good time.

_**/** _

Daryl went back to his side of the duplex to get ready for the party and hoped that it would go off without a hitch. Carol had lived next to him for three years, and she was the coolest woman he'd ever known. They would hang out occasionally in the backyard common area while he had a smoke or she'd be drinking her coffee in the morning. He came to rely on her just being there for comfort, on days when he was down she always seemed to be there to talk.

They'd been out to a couple of local baseball games or events around the city, but it never seemed to go any further. She did love to go riding with him which is what they tended to do most often. Having her behind him and just taking off for a day of freedom down a long open road was his favorite pastime. Carol had never ridden on a motorcycle before meeting him. He cajoled her into trying it one day, after which she was hooked.

Daryl had thought about her as more than friends before, but she seemed hesitant, so he never pushed. Something about a swing and a miss with the girl next door scared him. If she said no he'd have to see her every day, and that didn't sound like fun.

He put on the one suit he owned and did his best to look spiffy for dinner but, he was nervous.

By the time he wandered over to pick her up, it was 6:30, and she was just finishing up her makeup in the bathroom.

He walked right in and called up the stairs to her that he was there and she hollered back that she'd be right down. They had the spare key to each other's home since the first few weeks that she'd lived next to him.

Daryl locked himself out a month after she moved in and spent an hour in her living room waiting for the landlord to come let him in. It was a goofy way to meet, but they hit it off right away and exchanged keys so they'd always have a way back into their side of the duplex.

Carol walked into the living room juggling her keys and stepping into a pair of black boots, and his eyes went wide at the sight of her. She was normally pretty casual, and she didn't date very much, so he'd never seen her this dressed up.

The dress she wore was multi-colored and paisley, she had a flowy scarf around her neck and her makeup was subtle and perfect, she really didn't need makeup anyway.

"Good lord!" he exclaimed.

"What? Is this OK?"

"You look stunning, Carol!"

"You sound really surprised," she laughed.

"No, sorry. Just you're normally not so dressy...you look beautiful."

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself," she winked. "Are we taking the bike?"

"You know it," he grinned, excited that she still wanted to ride even in a dress.

On the way over, she suggested that they get their stories straight.

"How do you mean?" he asked, looking quickly back over his shoulder to answer her.

"People could ask us about our relationship, and it will sound pretty stupid if I say we've been together six months and you say three months, right?"

"Right! Damn it!" he exclaimed.

"So let's say we've been together five months and we met at the library and that it's already pretty serious," she suggested.

"I knew you'd say the library," he chuckled.

"How?"

"You're a book nerd, I know you."

"You do, don't you?" she agreed, "but beware cause I know you too."

Daryl grinned and looked over at her, and he liked the way it felt to be with her. He was excited for everyone to see them together, she was so smart and pretty and funny and....then he realized that she was the perfect woman for him. Carol was it, and there was just no question in his heart.

_**/** _

They walked into the party, and he lay his hand on her lower back to lead her in. He felt nervous but still excited, a funny mixture of feelings.

Daryl introduced her to Hershel Greene and his wife of over 40 years and hoped they'd fall for his con job.

Carol smiled warmly and reached out to shake their hands before sliding her arm around Daryl's back and snuggling casually into him.

"I didn't even know you were seeing anyone, Daryl!" Hershel beamed.

"I didn't mention it? I guess I was just working too hard," he laughed.

"How long have you been together?" Hershel's wife Gretta asked, and Daryl was so grateful they had discussed the story.

"5 months now, right babe?" Carol asked, looking up into his eyes like he was the man of her dreams.

He wasn't sure if it was just great acting or if maybe she felt something too, he hoped it was the latter.

"Right! We met at the library."

"That's so romantic, isn't it, honey?" Gretta sighed.

"Very. I have to say; I'm happy to see you settling down, Daryl. A good woman will keep you on the right path and bring out the very best in you."

"I couldn't agree more," he said, taking advantage of the ruse to kiss Carol's cheek.

Daryl and Carol wound up sat next to each other at dinner and involved in a fast-paced conversation about the plans for the company when Hershel retired.

"It'll be hard to leave but I know I'll be leaving it in good hands with the team I have," Hershel began.

The only other competition Daryl had for the job was Abraham, and he was a consummate bachelor who was an excellent mechanic but occasionally came in late after partying on the weekends.

Carol was an excellent conversationalist who dropped compliments into the conversation about him so casually that it sounded 100% sincere, maybe it was.

Everyone began talking about the benefits of being organized, and she took the chance to talk him up.

"Daryl is so organized that his DVDs are alphabetized," she giggled.

"That's even more organized than me," Gretta grinned.

Carol leaned over and whispered into Daryl's ear that if Gretta was impressed, then it was in the bag.

"How do you know?" he whispered back.

"Cause when Hershel is deciding who to leave in charge of his company, he's going to ask her."

Daryl loved how crafty Carol was but also that she wasn't lying about him, he really did organize his DVDs that way. He didn't want to be promoted too dishonestly, lying about Carol being his girlfriend was bad enough.

After dinner, everyone gathered in a huge room to drink cocktails and Daryl got her alone for a moment.

"I can't thank you enough for this, Carol."

"Hey, we're friends, right?" she smiled.

"Yeah..."

He was proud to be her friend, but it's as if tonight he was seeing her as so much more. She was there for him, supported him; she was everything in a woman that he wanted and needed. Daryl wanted to know if her hesitation was based on something he could change or if she just didn't see him that way.

"Something wrong?" she asked when he trailed off.

Daryl took a sip of his drink and then looked right into her eyes trying to gauge her.

"I never had a female friend before you...you're probably the best friend I ever had."

"Awww! Thanks, you too."

"I can't think of anyone else who'd come along and play pretend with me all night just as a favor...you're a special person, Carol."

Her expression changed then, it just softened a little, and he hoped that his words had begun to get through to her.

"I'm happy to help, Daryl. You know I'm right next door whenever you need me," she smiled.

"Be careful offering that, I might be over a lot more often than usual," he said, dipping his toes in the water to test the temperature.

"Yeah?" she grinned.

"I might need you a little more than you know."

She took a sip of her wine, and her cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink.

The party seemed to fade into the background a little, and she appeared to pick up on the message he was sending.

Just when he thought he was getting somewhere, he was called into Hershel's office for a cigar and Carol was pulled away to chat with Gretta.

_**/** _

"Have a seat, Daryl."

Hershel took out two cigars, and Daryl gawked around in awe at the room. Leather and finery everywhere he looked, this was a wealthy man's office if ever there was one.

Hershel handed him a cigar and lit it for him; then he was given a tall scotch with ice.

"Thank you."

"A real man makes his own way in the world, and I've always been of the opinion that a smart man knows he can't do it alone."

Daryl nodded but didn't want to interrupt.

"It's up to you if you're a single man or a man who's married, but seeing you with Carol tonight is showing me a new side of you."

Still, Daryl couldn't think of anything to say.

"She's a good match for you; she has your best interest at heart."

"She's really special to me," Daryl said when he realized he needed to take part in the conversation.

"You two remind me of myself and Gretta. The way Carol looks at you is just the way Gretta looked at me, still does...most of the time," he laughed.

"It must be a good thing then," Daryl noted. "You and Gretta have been together forever."

"I can see it in her eyes, and yours...you two are a great match," Hershel concluded.

Daryl didn't know why he'd been called away into his boss's office, so he just waited for the answers and smoked and drank the scotch.

"You know I have two daughters, right?"

"Of course."

"I'm handing over my stock in the business to them, two-thirds of it anyway. They are both successful business women in their own right, and they have no interest in Greene's Auto Body in terms of running it."

"Right..."

Daryl just kept waiting for answers.

"The other third of the company as well as the management is what I'd like to offer you, Daryl."

"Me?"

"Yes. You've been with us for five years, and you've never disappointed me. I know you want to buy a home and settle down and I know you're ready for the responsibility. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Daryl suddenly felt like a huge liar to be conning a man who trusted him so much.

"Is this because I'm with Carol? Is this why you're giving me this chance?"

"No, Daryl. I personally wanted to see you settle down because I know how happy that life choice has made me and I think we are similar, but you have to make your own path. You earned this on merit alone."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll do my best to make you proud."

"I know you will, son. Now go and spend some time with that angel of yours."

Daryl still didn't feel quite right about his fib, but he decided it was a white lie. Maybe he could attempt to make a move with Carol now and turn the lie around.

He found her in the crowd laughing and joking with Gretta and a group of women after leaving Hershel's office, and she excused herself to talk to him.

"Well?" she asked excitedly.

"He offered me a third of the business as well as a management position," he said, still wrapping his head around it.

Carol threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight; it lit up every single one of his nerves.

"I'm so proud of you! You did it!" she squealed into his neck.

It was like Christmas morning; everywhere he looked there were gifts.

"Thanks for being here with me, Carol. You made this night so good for me...you make everything good for me."

When she backed up and looked into his eyes, he just knew that she was right there with him.

"Would anyone notice if we slipped out?" she asked in a hushed tone that made his skin break out in goosebumps.

"I don't think so."

"Let's go," she insisted.

_**/** _

Carol said she wanted to go for a ride so he took her up through the woods just outside of the city to where they'd be able to see the stars. There was a hilltop where he often parked to think, and it was a pretty spot for such a special night.

It was desolate and beautiful up on the hill, and everything felt different.

Daryl found himself wondering why the hell he had let it stay this way for so long. Maybe it's because there was so much more to want from Carol than just sex. She was smart and could carry on the most interesting conversations he'd ever had. Carol could always make him laugh, no matter how shitty his day had been so there was more to her than desire. She was a woman you could genuinely be friends with, but he wanted so much more tonight.

She got off the bike and walked to the edge of the hill where she looked down and then way up to the moon.

"It's a beautiful night," she said, not turning to him.

Daryl was still sat on the bike, just drinking in the sight of her. Her hair moved just a little in the breeze as did her dress.

He had an image of her boots resting on his lower back then and had to shake his head out of the fantasy.

She walked back toward him after a minute, and he reached for her hand without thinking. This wasn't the time for thinking; it was time to take a leap. She took his hand and his eyes focused on hers, he knew it was now or never.

"Is there any chance in the world that you'd wanna carry on this little charade with me?"

"Definitely...playing your girlfriend tonight was even better than I imagined."

"Have you thought of us before?"

"Yes, but living next door to each other and going there kinda scared me. If it didn't work then I'd have to see you everyday...but I'm willing to risk that now."

"Me too."

Daryl had just about enough of words, so he pulled her closer by her hand and the expression on her face in the moonlight was all desire.

He was still sat astride the bike, but she came down to meet him when he urged her closer for a kiss.

It wasn't weird at all to kiss a woman he'd been friends with for three years; it was exciting.

He opened his eyes, and hers were closed as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She moved in fast, and as if right out of his wildest fantasies, she lifted her leg over the seat to sit in front of him.

Daryl was taken aback by her forwardness; it was unexpected but so amazing.

She lifted her open legs on top of his and never broke the kiss once as she slipped him her tongue and his mind went fuzzy.

His hands came to rest on her open legs, and her bare skin felt so good and soft.

She held his face in her hands and took control of the kiss, dragging him along for the journey.

She pulled the scarf from her neck and turned her head to the side, inviting his mouth to her skin.

Everything moved fast, and he was swept up in her desires, just like he wanted to be.

He became intoxicated by her perfume, and his hands moved higher up her thighs to her hips under the material of her dress. Daryl could feel her panties as her hands were pushing back his suit jacket.

This was going to happen, he was sure of it.

He shrugged out of his jacket and pulled her even closer till her panties were pressed to the ever growing bulge in his dress pants.

"I want you now," she whined softly.

His hands were all over her, and she was making the most incredible little sobbing sounds as his touch moved to her breasts.

"I need you too...do you want to do this here, though?" he checked.

"Yes...I have to have you right here under the moon," she insisted breathlessly.

She started on the buttons of his shirt as he pulled his tie loose and yanked it over his head.

Daryl's mind started to play with how he could actually pull it off. The bike was fine for making out, but he wanted to lay her out somewhere decent to give her all that he wanted to.

His eyes scanned their surroundings, and he settled on a patch of soft grass under a tree right near the edge. The view was beautiful, and he could undress her and lay her on the grass...it was better than bending her over the seat of his bike.

Still, the make out session continued until he was shirtless and unzipping her dress down her back. In no time at all her dress was around her waist and he made short work of her bra, tossing it in the dust as he dove for her perfect breasts. Her skin was milky white and flawless, and he leaned her back against the handlebars to taste her skin and tease her nipples with his lips and tongue.

"Oh God...." she cried out, holding his head to her chest and threading her fingers through his hair.

Her greedy hands moved down to his stone hard cock, and he needed to get her to the grass.

"Come," he said, pulling his leg over the bike and leading her by the hand.

"Where?" she asked, and he scooped her up in his arms before she could ask any more questions.

He brought her over to the spot he'd been thinking of and rid her of her dress under the tree.

"I wanna lay you out right, honey...right under that big old moon and all these stars."

She sat on the grass in only her black panties, and he was on her in a heartbeat leaving a trail of burning kisses down her body.

He kissed her through the black cotton until she was crying out for more, he wanted her right at peak desire...this wasn't like any other experience, this was Carol.

He stripped her panties off and pulled her creamy thighs up around his face to show her how much he didn't want to be just friends anymore.

She gasped as his tongue moved back and forth slowly across her closed lips and she grabbed a handful of his hair to keep him right there.

Just the softest of kisses laid upon her skin and long slow teasing with his tongue from her inner thigh right to the top of her mound left her whining and writhing on the grass.

"Damn it, Daryl! This was right next door all this time?"

"Yeah...and you can have it whenever you want," he informed her before delving even further into her heat.

His tongue made contact directly with her clit, and she almost fell apart completely. He teased around it skillfully before giving her full-on direct stimulation, and she was breathing heavy like she'd run a marathon.

"Oh fuck!" she hissed.

Daryl reached up between her open legs to take her breasts in his hands. His broad shoulders and muscular arms forced her legs further apart, and she repeated his name desperately.

She was soon tipped over the edge by the barely there drifting of his fingertips over her nipples and soft sucking on her clit.

"Jesus! Yes! Oh fuck yes!" she whined, rolling her hips into his face and pulling on his hair with both hands.

He loved the way she gave into him so easily; she was his for the taking.

In a heartbeat, he was pushed back and instructed to take off his pants nice and slow.

"This is one hell of a shock," he grinned, working on his belt then leaving his pants and underwear on the dirt. "I didn't know you even wanted this."

"I don't want it; I need it," she said, pulling him down to her and sitting him back against the smooth trunk of the tree.

  
  


He watched as she kissed her way up his legs and his eyes were drawn to the way her breasts hung so perfectly just skimming his skin as she came closer with her hot mouth.

She teased his dick till he didn't know which way was up and then took him deeper into her mouth.

Leaning back and taking in the perfection of the moment was heaven right there on earth. He looked up at the moon, trying hard not to cum but not wanting her to stop.

When she finally did stop, she climbed into his lap in the moonlight and sank down nice and steady on his dick; he saw literal and figurative stars at once.

Carol held his mouth to her breasts and rode him good as he grabbed her ass with both needy hands.

"Fuuuuck yes!" he growled, pulling her down harder and harder on him.

It occurred to him that they hadn't even discussed a condom or anything. Neither of them had been very sexually active in the past three years, though, and there was always the trusty pull out method. Not the most responsible thing he'd ever done, but he just couldn't care less at that moment.

She rode him with a full thrust of her hips, and he'd never felt anything like it, Carol was on another level completely.

Before she had him spilling over, he picked her up and lay her on the grass to show her his moves in return.

Her eyes were hazy and lost in the moment, and he could tell she was having the time of her life.

Daryl pulled her ankles up onto his shoulders and took her nice and deep as he leaned over her and stared right into her blue eyes.

"Cum for me," she whispered, and it was a command he couldn't disobey.

Daryl scrunched up his face in submission to her and pulled out in time to cum all over her belly like a teenager.

"That's right," she purred. "That's right, baby."

He loved her calling him baby; he loved the look in her eyes, he loved her.

_**/** _

Riding back to town with her arms around him and her cheek pressed to his back was like a dream. It was a dream that sat idly by until just the right moment and then there it was, their moment to be one with each other.

In so many ways he didn't regret the friendship taking three years to lead them to this very night. They knew each other inside and out, she knew his ambitions, and he knew all her secrets. It was clear that this was their path and they were already so far ahead of the eightball because the foundation they shared was so strong and built on genuine respect.

"Are you coming to my place for the night?" she asked, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as they flew down the highway.

"You just try getting me out of your place now," he laughed.

"You'll be buying a house soon, now that you're a bigshot," she giggled.

"I'm taking you with me then; you're a neighbor I don't ever want to move away from."

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

  
  


 


End file.
